


Fear Of Heights

by orphan_account



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: DIIISSSNEEEY, GIVE ME SOFT JASMINE BEING PROTECTIVE YOU COWARDS, Gen, Give them more scenes, Let us write a sequel Guy Ritchie, My girls 😫 they need more scenes!, but actually yes, lol no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aladdin's plan to get Dalia over her fear of heights, doesn't go so well.





	Fear Of Heights

"Come on, Dalia, it'll be fun, and we'll take the shortcut back. Promise."

".. Fine, you're lucky I love you, Jasmine."  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
" **NO! TOO HIGH. TOO HIGH. TOO HIGH!"**

Jasmine smirked, squeezing Dalia's hand in order to attempt to reassure her handmaiden, the familiar waterfall below them ringing in her ears as she smiled, tapping Aladdin's shoulder as he turned with an amused laugh.

"Should we stop?" He asked, pointing to Dalia, who had began gripping onto Jasmine harder as she caught a glimpse of the waterfall, her nails were digging into Jasmine's hand and she knew it, but she'd apologize for that later, when she wasn't on death row.

Aladdin laughed as he saw the familiar surroundings, Jasmine chuckling behind him as she looked it over multiple times, turning back to Dalia every moment she could, she knew where they were headed so wasn't exactly concerned, for it wouldn't take long to arrive there.

Dalia yelped as the carpet dipped suddenly, screaming something along the lines of _we're gonna' die!_ As it settled back into an even line, somehow tightening her grip on Jasmine further as the other two laughed.

"Aladdin you **FREAKING** **RAT, JASMINE WHY?!"** Aladdin burst into laughter as he leant back, somehow not actually holding onto the carpet as he stood to get a further look of everything, Jasmine would've done the same if not for the fact her friend was having a mini panic attack, she smirked at Aladdin before turning to Dalia, smiling both in apology and actual concern at this point.

"We'll stop soon I promise, calm down. This carpet saved our lives, remember?"

" **I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! WE'RE ALL DEAD!** "

Carpet dipped abruptly a second time and Dalia let go of Jasmine's hand in order to wrap her arms around her waist, heart in her throat she could swear they'd be able to hear it racing by now.

Aladdin turned to Jasmine with a smirk, nodding as she mouthed something to him, they turned to the left and after a few more _long, agonizing_ moments the carpet came to a stop, Aladdin turning to face the water below them, feet now dangling off the edge of the wall, Jasmine turned to do the same and Dalia struggled to catch her breath, taking Jasmine's hand again as the water below picked up in current.

"Dalia, are you okay now?" Jasmine laughed her words lightly, genuine concern an underlying tone as Dalia nodded, Aladdin smirking at his somewhat accomplished but somewhat failed mission, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"I don't think it worked."

Jasmine turned to him, a guilty smile on her face, "I think we made it worse. Poor thing."

Minutes passed before Aladdin spoke again, Dalia turning to him, "So how much time does this shortcut you said about cut off?"  
He grinned guiltily, Jasmine gulping and doing the same, turning to her handmaiden.

"There..there isn't one."

Dalia processed Jasmine's words for a moment, before it finally clicked at what she meant, Aladdin turned away to conceal his laughter as he smirked.

" **YOU MOTHERF** -"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I came up with this, but I did. It's short, but lucky I could even word this thing.


End file.
